Talk:Hidden Caltrops
use with Shameful fear. @ 15 DA thats 20 DPS while moving, add this and the target takes another 71 and gets crippled removing the +10% run speed benefit. Use on a target who is being pressured by wars. They stand still they die, they move... they die. --Midnight08 09:00, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Are they really hidden if they show up on the effects monitor? :P Methnor 16:20, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :yea, I actually thought this would be a trap when i read the name. they should make it a ranged "skill" yea, that'd work... heh --Midnight08 07:15, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Use this + Dagger Spells on an incoming Warrior. One thing that Anet should really have done was a Poisoned Dagger, even if the duration is low. It would fit right in with the whole "assassin" idea.86.25.30.201 :Ow, with Deadly Haste that'd be a pretty brutal snaring build. Shido 10:48, 3 November 2006 (CST) I feel like making a build with this that uses tigers fury, simply so I can call it "crouching tiger, hidden caltrops" (Not a fifty five 00:41, 14 October 2006 (CDT)) Does anyone know where to cap it? Please post the boss name and location. Thanks. The damage from Hidden Caltrops doesn't show up as floating numbers on my screen when it goes off if I cast it. Is this a glitch? Or intentional, part of the "Hidden" for the skill? GhostBear 19:21, 9 December 2006 (CST) :It shouldn't go off right away -- you still have to damage them while they move before it runs out / is removed... (?) --Bob III 18:48, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::They're saying when it DOES go off, with an obvious indication in the form of the downwards arrow indicating a condition is being suffered (crippled), no damage number is coupled with it. Having tried this skill myself, I can verify this. The damage number for Hidden Caltrops does not show up when it's triggered. Merengue 02:53, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Could that be because they take damage, rather then Hidden Caltrops deals damage? I'm not sure how to test that, but that might have something to do with why the numbers don't appear. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 12:43, 20 February 2007 (CST) will black spider strike triger if target is hexed whit this and moving while you hit?--Darkstone knight 12:55, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes. --Fyren 17:08, 29 March 2007 (CDT) About Shameful Fear, maybe add Enduring Toxic and skip this skill? I Would have done that, fooling ur enemy he is actually getting away, but in reality he is even more dead if he runs away =) Majnore 16:19, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Hex now this is a hex, but come on! say u remove it with Smite Hex, beeing realistic, what they do? SMITE the Caltrops they didnt even know was there?! imo change it to a unoticed skill or sumthing, beeing a hex kinda ruins the fact that its Caltrops and not sumthing magic, which I presume it is... ?=) Majnore 14:27, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :Well, apparently, if your armor gets cracked now, you can just wait 12 seconds for it to reform, so... Yeah, Guild Wars isn't doing much for physics.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 15:14, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :: Guild Wars has physics... WHAT!? When did this EVER HAPPEN!?!?!? :P --Lann 15:18, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::Hehe, yeah... kinda hard for realism if the game is based on fiction. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2''']] (T/ /RFA) 15:19, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::: I just thought it was very funny that Smite Hex removes sumthing like this, its a joke to me =) I wasnt serious with that comment was just to point out the comical part of it =) Majnore 16:17, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Does this skill trigger if its removed with a skill (Remove Hex for instance)